


A Rainha dos Monstros

by Luwnyie



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canibalismo, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monsters, Princess Marco Diaz, Tentacle Monsters, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwnyie/pseuds/Luwnyie
Summary: (T03E04)Por causa de uma má decisão de usar o Feitiço do Susurro na parte quebrada de sua varinha, Star se vê aprisionada na dimensão mágica no corpo de Ludo, mas só quem poderia dar sua liberdade era traiçoeiro reptiliano.Devido as condições, Toffee propõe um acordo para a Rainha Moon ter sua filha de volta viva, em troca ele queria obter duas coisas: A parte que faltava de seu dedo e Marco.A Fanfic "A Rainha dos Monstros" mostra oque aconteceria se Toffee cumprisse sua promessa de devolver Star viva, para a sua mãe.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Toffee (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Capítulo Um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (T03E04)  
> Por causa de uma má decisão de usar o Feitiço do Susurro na parte quebrada de sua varinha, Star se vê aprisionada na dimensão mágica no corpo de Ludo, mas só quem poderia dar sua liberdade era traiçoeiro reptiliano.  
> Devido as condições, Toffee propõe um acordo para a Rainha Moon ter sua filha de volta viva, em troca ele queria obter duas coisas: A parte que faltava de seu dedo e Marco.
> 
> A Fanfic "A Rainha dos Monstros" mostra oque aconteceria se Toffee cumprisse sua promessa de devolver Star viva, para a sua mãe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Twitter Oficial: @Luwnyie
> 
> \- Marco Ubaldo Diaz tem 15 anos nessa fanfic.
> 
> \- O shipp Toffco (Toffe x Marco) não é considerado uma pedofilia, pois é uma pessoa maior de 14 anos e possui consentimento para a prática de relações sexuais, não é considerado como crime.
> 
> ●
> 
> Arte. 218 do Código Penal - Decreto Lei 2848/40
> 
> CP - Decreto Lei nº 2.848, de 07 de dezembro de 1940
> 
> Arte. 218. Indicar alguém menor de 14 anos (cópia dada pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> Pena - reclusão, de 2 (dois) a 5 (cinco) anos. (Redação dada pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> Parágrafo único . (VETADO). (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> Satisfação de Las Vegas pela presença de criança ou adolescente (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> Arte. 218-A. Praticar, presença de alguém menor de 14 anos, presença ou presença, conjunção carnal ou outro ato libidinoso, um fim de uso lascivo próprio ou externo: (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> Arte. 218-B. Submeter, induzir ou exibir prostituição ou outra forma de exploração sexual menor de 18 (dezoito) anos ou que, por enfermidade ou deficiência mental, não tem discernimento necessário para a prática de ato, facilitando, impedindo ou impedindo que um abandone: (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> Pena - reclusão, de 4 (quatro) a 10 (dez) anos. (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> § 1o Se o crime for praticado com o objetivo de obter vantagem econômica, aplica-se também multa. (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> § 2o Incorreto nas penas: (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> I - quem pratica conjunção carnal ou outro ato libidinoso com alguém menor de 18 anos (dezoito) e maior de 14 anos (situação) anos na situação (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> "Caput" - é um termo latim que em anatomia significa cabeça , extremidade , parte superior . No meio jurídico, o termo designa parte inicial, o título ou cabeçalho do artigo de lei ou regulamento.
> 
> II - o proprietário, o gerente ou o responsável pelo local, que pode ser identificado como práticas usadas no artigo. (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> § 3o Na hipótese de inciso II do § 2o, aplicar efeito obrigatório de condenação na cassação da licença de localização e funcionamento do estabelecimento. (Incluído pela Lei nº 12.015, de 2009)
> 
> ●
> 
> Corrupção de menores (Código Penal)
> 
> Artigo 218 do Código Penal, até agosto de 2009, com a seguinte redação:  
> "Art. 218 - Corromper ou facilitar a corrupção de uma pessoa maior de 14 (dezoito) e menor de 18 (dezoito) anos , com ela praticando ato de libidinação ou induzindo a praticar-lo ou presen-lo: Pena - reclusão , de um a quatro anos. "
> 
> Com a Lei 12015/2009, sua redação foi alterada para:  
> "Art. 218. Induzir alguém menor de 14 (anos) a aceitar a lascívia de outrem: Pena - reclusão, de 2 (dois) a 5 (cinco) anos."
> 
> Desta forma, o legislador altera a idade de consentimento no Brasil há 14 anos, de forma taxativa, quando anteriormente havia certa duplicidade na relação a esta.
> 
> Arte. 217-A do Código Penal define como "estupro de vulnerável" ou ato de "conjunção carnal ou praticar outro ato libidinoso com menores de 14 anos, com pena de reclusão de 8 a 15 anos (ou seja, um menor de 14 anos) praticar algum ato sexual, ainda que tenha realizado o ato por livre e vontade espontânea).
> 
> Contrariando a lei, algumas decisões judiciais reconhecidas ou consentimento para sexo, em casos específicos, de 13 a 12 anos.
> 
> Entretanto, conforme o parágrafo único do art. 225 do Código Penal, com o texto dado pela Lei 12.015-2009, sobre crimes contra a liberdade sexual, procedimento "usando uma ação penal pública incondicionada a uma vítima menor de 18 anos". Dessa forma, o legislador não confere mais a família o poder de julgar e decide sobre uma relação privada.
> 
> Formalmente, o crime de corrupção de menores de 18 anos, não fica mais condicionado à iniciativa dos pais de menor conformidade com uma nova redação do art. 225 do CP, Parágrafo Ínico, dada pela Lei 12.015-2009. Crime sexual contra adolescente (indivíduos entre 12 e 17 anos), segundo ou ECA, alterado pela Lei 12.015-2009, deixa de ser condicionado à iniciativa da família. O Ministério Público é quem processará.
> 
> Por outro lado, uma prática de atos libidinosos consentidos com maiores de 14 e menores de 18 anos não é mais crime, exceto nos casos de favorecimento da prostituição ou outra forma de exploração sexual (art. 218-B parágrafo 2º, inciso I da lei 12.015 / 2009).

— Em troca de ter a sua filha de volta, eu quero duas coisas de você, Rainha Moon. — Toffee, em posse do corpo de Ludo, afirmava com palavras transbordando confiança, a fim de parecer convincente o suficiente para conseguir um acordo com as 'bochechas de ouro' onde ambas as partes conseguiam o que queriam.

Rainha Moon que antes sempre demostrava imparcialidade perante qualquer situação à esse ponto não se importava com status ou títulos da realeza, ela almejava sua amada filha de volta em seus braços, onde estaria segura e nenhum mal poderia fazer mal a ela. Ela certamente iria deixá-la de castigo por tamanha tolice, usando o Feitiço do Sussurro de maneira tão irresponsável, fazendo sua mãe pagar por suas besteiras.

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser, para que traga minha filha de volta! — A azulada gritou olhando para aquele monstro que a perseguia todas as noites em seus pesadelos desde que foi coroada e como uma cobra se esgueirou dentro da varinha, esperando o momento certo para dar o bote.

Esse era o momento exato, que o lagarto estava esperando.

— Eu desejo aquilo que me pertence, sua majestade teve a honra de roubar de mim. — Ainda com um sorriso vitorioso, que teimava sair do seu rosto, Toffee mostrou sua mão direita desprovida de um dedo, com esperanças que a Rainha entendesse oque ele obviamente queria dizer.

A única coisa que só a Moon poderia devolver para ele.

— Você fez tudo isso, só pra conseguir seu dedo de volta!? — Moon expressava seu descontentamento, como aquele monstro pode botar em risco a vida de sua filha, só por causa de um dedo, se ela estivesse em vantagem ela o mataria como deveria ter feito anos atrás.

Toffee tentou manter o sorriso em seu rosto para não demostrar sua impaciência, que estava prestes a explodir, por que essa 'bochechas de ouro' não poderia fazer oque ele estava impondo sem questionar a situação atual.

A azulada sem esperar uma resposta definitiva, pegou do seu bolso a cápsula que continha o pedaço do antigo corpo de Toffee e ergueu em sua direção. — Pegue. — Ela só queria que aquilo acabasse logo, para que tudo voltasse a ser como era, antes do seu reino ser invadido por Ludo.

— Vossa Majestade, já está tentando bular as regras do nosso contrato. — Toffee disse com sarcasmo em sua voz, antes ele não tinha certeza se tinha a azulada em suas mãos, mas agora ele tem a convicção que ela está desesperada por algo que ele possui.

Uma troca justa, para dizer o mínimo.

— Fale logo seu lagarto traiçoeiro, oque quer além de seu dedo de volta!? — A Rainha sem um pingo de paciência perguntou, esse era o diálogo mais sufocante de sua vida, ganhando até da reunião do conselho real após o velório de sua mãe.

— Para o contrato ser finalizado e você ter sua filha de volta... — O lagarto fez uma pausa para provocar a rainha ainda mais, ele queria que a agonia da mulher, durasse o tanto de sofrimento que a família Butterfly o fez passar.

Pena, que nem tudo que desejamos podemos ter.

— Eu quero o garoto que veio da Terra, Marco Diaz. — Toffee apontou para o garoto, que estava surpreso quando seu nome foi pronunciado pelo monstro. — Temos um acordo, Rainha Moon? — Ele finalmente perguntou, evidenciando oque estava em jogo no momento: O dedo de Toffee, vida de Star e Marco.

Tudo pode mudar, com apenas uma decisão.

Se a Rainha negasse ela perderia Star, só de pensar nessa possibilidade seu coração doía, se a mesma aceitasse estaria devolvendo Toffee a vida, oque era péssimo para os Mewnianos, e ainda daria o melhor amigo de sua filha para o monstro. Das duas maneiras ela perderia sua primogênita, pois a a loira não a perdoaria.

— Você quer me sequestrar de novo!? — Antes da Azulada tomasse qualquer decisão, Marco interrompeu abruptamente sua linha de raciocínio com a pergunta indignada para o lagarto.

— Não é sequestro se você concordar em ser meu. — O monstro disse com calma em sua voz para o moreno, o mesmo estava se perguntando por qual razão Toffee iria o querer e se pela loira valia a pena o risco. — Vamos, querido. Responda, você quer salvar sua amiga ou não? — Enquanto falava, o lagarto foi lentamente se aproximando de Marco, com o corpo de Ludo, até parar atrás do moreno, para apoiar suas mãos em seus ombros.

Sim, por Star valia a pena, ela era a sua melhor amiga. Ele devia isso a ela.

— Sim, eu aceito ser seu. Agora, por favor, devolva a Star! — Marco disse finalmente oque estava entalado em sua garganta, era uma decisão difícil para quem estava abrindo mão de sua liberdade para salvar uma amiga. Ele não daria para trás, pois ele era uma ser humano de palavra.

— Ótimo, bom garoto. — O monstro sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando para sentir o hálito quente indo ao encontro de seu pescoço, o fazendo se arrepiar por inteiro, mesmo não sabendo se a causa disso foi medo ou não. Antes de se dar conta do elogio, o lagarto prendeu algo no seu pescoço.

O choque repentino fez o Marco achar que depois dele ter aceitado o acordo estabelecido, Toffee o mataria estrangulado ali mesmo, mas depois de notar que não estava sufocando, ele entendeu: era um cordão, parecia mais uma coleira, isso fazia ele se sentir mais perdido ainda. — Isso é pra você não fugir de mim, tem um rastreador no cadeado, onde só eu tenho a chave. — O Septariano sussurrou novamente, e levitou para frente da Moon.

— Ele concordou com os termos, só falta você Majestade. — Toffee esperava ansiosamente a resposta, mesmo tendo a plena certeza que a mesma não negaria. Ele conseguiu convencer o garoto, ela não pode se arrepender agora.

— Tome, apenas faça o que tem que ser feito. — Ela suspirou, erguendo o frasco na direção do lagarto, desistindo de conseguir uma solução melhor. Marco concordou de ir com o monstro, então por que a loira iria ficar brava com a mesma? Seja como for ela não estava se abstendo da vida de sua filha.

Enquanto isso, Marco se deu conta que o corpo que estava perto do seu aquela hora, era do Ludo não do Septariano, com isso ele se decepcionou por deixar o seu inimigo ter tanta intimidade e se enojou pelo fato do hálito do Avarius ter ido de encontro com sua pele tantas vezes. Agora ele sabe, do porque o seu corpo se arrepiava com os sussurros .

Toffee pegou o frasco que continha o seu dedo e o remendou a sua mão direita, do lugar que não deveria ter saído. A cena que se sucedeu para todos os três, parecia que viera de um filme de terror, pois o corpo do Septariano foi se reconstruindo rapidamente, envolvendo Ludo que estava desacordado, até finalmente estar completo de forma que até seu terno habitual retornasse. Surpreendentemente ele expulsou Ludo, que não parecia muito bem depois de ser expulso do seu organismo, assustando a todos que estavam presenciando.

— Você conseguiu oque queria, agora devolva a minha filha. — A Rainha tomou a frente, colocando toda a confiança que lhe restava com essa frase, e esperava que fosse a última vez que dirigiria a palavra para o monstro.

— Me dê a varinha, vou trazer ela de volta. — Toffee a olhou com tédio erguendo a sua mão recém construída em sua direção. A azulada mesmo contrariada, pensando que talvez ele estivesse a enganando, mas sem muitas opções ela cedeu a varinha da Star para o mesmo.

Tomara que ele mantenha a sua palavra.

O Septariano, encaixou a parte que faltava na varinha da Butterfly e soltou a mesma no chão, assim a estrela começou a reluzir uma luz intensa, fazendo todos ao redor fecharem os olhos e se afastarem do objeto mágico, quando ele parou de brilhar o grupo pode constatar que o mesmo havia se transformado na Star Butterfly, que estava desacordada.

— Star! — Todos gritaram aliviados de verem a garota loira novamente respirando, principalmente sua mãe que estava feliz de ver suas 'bochechas de corações' bem, no melhor possível naquele momento, mesmo que estivesse desmaiada. — Minha querida, eu vou cuidar de você. — Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso em direção a filha, tentando se tranquilizar depois de quase perde-la para sempre.

— A varinha teletransportou a Star de volta para Mewni a onde ela nasceu. — Toffee explicou para todos, que provavelmente tinham dúvidas sobre o que acabaram de presenciar.— Que bom, todos conseguimos o que queríamos, agora seja rápido Diaz, temos que ir andando. — O lagarto ajeitou seu paletó e tirando a poeira invisível do mesmo.

— Tudo bem... — Marco triste por ir embora, mas feliz pela Star ter voltado, suspirou se ajoelhando perto da loira, tirando sua jaqueta vermelha e a encobrindo a garota. — Adeus, Star. — Ele ainda desejava que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho e que a qualquer momento a Butterfly o acordaria com sua habitual animação, mas o mesmo sabia muito bem que nada daquele momento, era fruto da sua imaginação.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Garoto karatê não se preocupe. — Buff Frog tentou acalentar o menino que parecia desolado, a partir deste dia ele o admirava muito pelo garoto que se sacrificou pela amiga.

— Obrigado, Buff Frog. Se ela buscar informações com você sobre este dia, fale a mesma que eu quis concordar com isso para salva-lá, um acordo desses não vai ser desfeito, então é pra Star seguir a vida dela sem eu estar presente, por favor. — Marco suspirou para o sapo. oque ele menos queria é que a loira se prendesse ao passado por sua causa.

— Sim, obrigada Marco por aceitar o acordo. — A Rainha, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos, sinceramente agradeceu, mesmo que ela desejasse que garoto fosse embora o mais rápido possível, antes que Star acordasse e a culpasse pelo seu melhor amigo estar partindo.

— Marco. — O lagarto disse em tom de aviso, causando arrepios na coluna do mexicano, o fazendo levantar rapidamente para encarar o Septariano. — Se despediu, ótimo. Vamos, agora mesmo. — Toffee rapidamente foi em direção ao moreno e os colocou de braços dados, delicadamente o levando para a direção correta, para longe da cratera.

— Aonde você está me levando? — O menino perguntou, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo em sua voz, pelo mais alto o estar o guiando, sendo que ele poderia andar sozinho, mas ele não sabia o caminho então nem adiantaria argumentar.

— Você vai ver. — Toffee respondeu calmamente sem enrolar, ele não queria prolongar mais está conversa ao ponto do garoto querer questionar mais ainda o destino que estavam indo.

* * *

— Quando você disse que eu ia ver onde estávamos indo, de todos os lugares a que menos eu estava esperando era a Floresta da Morte Certa. Você sabe mesmo como ser sútil quando quer matar alguém, não é? — O menino provocou sarcasticamente, ele sabia que ia morrer, mas não esperava que ia ser estampado na sua cara quando estaria prestes a acontecer.

— Eu ainda não vou matar você, não se preocupe com isso. — O lagarto devolveu a provocação da mesma maneira, a cara de descrença do menino, era mesmo era hilária, mas se conteve em rir tentando se concentrar em como chegar ao destino.

Marco, que até então estava com a cara emburrada notou que depois de alguns minutos o monstro, parecia bastante pensativo olhando fixamente para a placa da floresta. — Toffee, você está bem? — Era automático, não podia evitar, ele foi muito bem criado pelos pais.

— Eu estou bem, apenas pensando em uma forma de chegarmos lá sem sermos seguidos. — Ele tentou tranquilizá-lo, ficando surpreso por Marco fazer esse tipo de pergunta a um monstro.

— Ok, eu já entendi que não quer me falar para onde vamos. Pelo menos, me diga o que temos que fazer. — O adolescente falou logo oque estava entalado em sua garganta, nessa situação era melhor serem objetivos, eles poderiam ser inimigos, mas agora pelo acordo eles tinham que trabalhar em conjunto.

O monstro se surpreendeu mais ainda com o jovem, como alguém daquela idade seria tão maduro. Sua amiga Princesa Star, evidentemente que era muito infantil, mimada e egoísta, ele pensava que o rapaz teria a mesma personalidade irritante. Desejava fazer testes apenas pela manhã, mas precisava saber se ele conseguiria convencer o moreno a fazer algo que vai contra os próprios princípios.

Isso fazia o Septariano sorrir.

— Você vai ter que roubar um cavalo. — O lagarto apontou para a cidade atrás deles. — Precisamos para ir as Ruínas do Castelo Avarius. — O mais alto se desprendeu do garoto para para caminhar atrás dele, apoiando suas mãos em seus ombros que estavam tensos, provavelmente pelo seu comando inesperado.

Isso seria divertido.

— Que!? — O Mexicano já se arrependeu por ter feito um discurso interno sobre eles trabalharem em conjunto, estava fora de questão roubar um cavalo, mas infelizmente o seu dono estava mandando-o fazer, bem ele não estava sendo realmente forçado, só sentia que a partir de agora era seu dever.

E não era uma situação ruim, ele poderia devolver depois, então era basicamente pegar emprestado.

— Mas, eu não posso fazer isso, eu... — A sua consciência não concordava com essa desculpa, por causa disso ele começou a se sentir extremamente ansioso, pois seu coração batia fortemente em seu peito o fazendo suar frio. — Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso? — Ele precisava de uma resposta, qualquer coisa para parar de pensar nas consequências de ladroar o animal de grande porte.

Realmente, ele foi muito bem criado.

— Sim, eu quero Marco. — O garoto sentiu novamente o hálito quente do lagarto contra a sua pele, a única diferença é que agora Toffee estava em seu próprio corpo, isso o fazia gritar internamente pelo absurdo desta situação e alívio por não ser o Ludo. O mexicano voltou totalmente para a realidade, depois que o Septariano pegou nas suas mãos, a pele do azulado era fria o fazendo se sentir estranhamente relaxado com o choque térmico.

O monstro sabia que existia um lado mau no rapaz e se conseguisse despertá-la, Marco iria gostar da sensação, sem contar que seria bastante interessante, ou o mesmo estaria errado e o garoto era bonzinho demais e se sentiria culpado mais tarde. Era um bônus, Toffee descobrir um lado podre no herói, que antes pertencia a Star Butterfly.

— Pera aí, você não vai me manipular como faz como todos os outros, eu conheço seus truques Toffee! — O garoto acordou do transe soltando a mão de Toffee de indignação. Aquele lagarto era muito convincente quando queria, ele quase caiu no papo dele. A partir de agora o menino deveria ter mais cuidado.

A cada minuto, o moreno interessava cada vez mais o lagarto, então devido a circunstâncias esse seria o jogo deles. O Septariano queria despertar o lado obscuro de Marco e o mesmo tentaria a qualquer custo não se deixar convencer, ou será que ele conseguiria um equilíbrio de ambas as partes?

— A não ser que você queira andar por dias, eu duvido que ia conseguir chegar lá sem paradas no caminho, oque faz ele ficar mais longo, não acha? — O azulado mostrou um sorriso triunfante, ficava cada vez mais gratificante perturbar o mexicano, o mesmo parecia bastante irritado.

— Ele tem razão, Marco. — O garoto se assustou com a voz que ecoou sem precedentes dentro de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para todos os lados para ver se havia alguém falando com ele, além de Toffee, mas não tinha ninguém. Presumiu que a voz misteriosa era fruto de sua imaginação.

— Tudo bem, Toffee. Eu estou indo roubar o cavalo. — A voz do garoto ficou mais suave, não se importando na provocação anterior do lagarto. O moreno queria sair o mais rápido possível de perto do monstro, para ter um tempo para pensar se estava ouvindo vozes que não existiam.

— Vá logo, eu quero saborear as entranhas de qualquer cavalo que encontrarmos. — A voz sussurrou novamente, de modo que Marco não conseguiu entender oque estava sendo dito, assim optou por ignorar e continuar a caminhar para a cidade próxima.

O menino deve estar ficando louco de tanto estresse acumulado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mais informações, visite os sites usados:
> 
> https://www.jusbrasil.com.br/topicos/10611135/artigo-218-do-decreto-lei-n-2848-de-07-de-dezembro-de-1940
> 
> https://www.significados.com.br/caput/
> 
> https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corrup%C3%A7%C3%A3o_de_menores


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como prometido eu atualizei o final do capítulo dois!  
> Vou postar o Capítulo Três, logo em seguida. 🥰

O céu já dando vestígios que o sol estava em seu ápice, a brisa fria da manhã não estava mais presente, fazendo a quentura da tarde recair sobre as pessoas que viviam em Mewni. Marco teria que ser rápido em roubar o cavalo se quisesse chegar ao desconhecido destino que Toffee havia escolhido antes do anoitecer. Sendo horário de almoço a grande maioria dos trabalhadores deveriam estar distraídos para não perceber um furto acontecendo, pelo menos o menino esperava que estivesse certo. 

Ele continou andando pelas ruas não asfaltadas da cidade, que tinham uma aparência medieval, até encontrar o animal que precisava. Quase desistindo, o garoto que já havia procurado por toda às vizinhanças, se deparou com uma taverna, que em frente a janela havia no palanque um belo corsel preso por uma corda, o garoto deduziu que seu dono era o idoso senhor que cochilava em uma cadeira ao lado, com os olhos cobertos por um chapéu de palha. 

— Não tenho tempo a perder. — Pensou o moreno, ele estava decidido seguir a diante com isso antes que a culpa o dominasse mais tarde. Se aproximou calmamente do palanque, para o senhor não acordar, com o objetivo de desatar o nó que amarrava o cavalo. Quando finalmente conseguira libertar o equino, sua barriga roncou de fome, fazendo um grande barulho. 

— Definitivamente, eu sou muito azarado. — Lamentou Marco. Ele lentamente se virou para o homem que estava dormindo ao seu lado, rezando para que não estivesse acordado em um momento como este ou ele seria setenciado a morte, era o que mais temia em sua situação atual. 

Talvez por um milagre, o senhor não tinha despertado de seu sono, mas outrora Marco começou a se perguntar qual seria o gosto da carne daquele homem   
tão indefeso. — Você sabe que poderia facilmente nocauteá-lo com seus golpes de karatê e comer os ógãos desse velho. — O moreno ouviu a grave e persuasiva voz dentro da sua cabeça, que o fez concordar com a linha de pensamento da mesma. Ele estava com tanta fome que poderia matar alguém. 

— Sim, eu poderia mesmo. — Preparou sua mão direita para dar o golpe, enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava a corda, que ligava ao cavalo, com força pela agonia de estar tão perto de matar a sua fome, podendo ouvir seu coração batendo fortemente contra seu peito e sua respiração se encurtando a cada segundo. Podia sentir o gosto da carne daquele homem na sua boca fazendo a salivar, que nem percebeu que estava ferindo seus lábios com os dentes. 

— Pensava que você era contra essas barbaridades, Diaz. — Assustado com a fala repentina de Toffee, o garoto em um sobressalto rapidamente abaixou a sua mão que iria dar um golpe no ancião e se virou para encarar o monstro, que estava próximo o olhando de maneira provocativa. 

— Cale-se. Vamos logo, já consegui o seu cavalo. — O menino tentou mudar de assunto, limpando os lábios com a palma da mão, ele não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se o lagarto não tivesse o atrapalhado. 

— O que vocês estão fazendo!? — O senhor de idade acordou atordoado pela cena que ele presenciava, não deveria mesmo estar dormindo em serviço. 

— Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara! — Indignado pelo homem ter despertado, bem quando ele tinha conseguido concluir seu roubo. 

Seus esforços não iriam ser em vão. 

Marco com o medo da possibilidade de ser preso, velozmente subiu em cima da sela do cavalo e ergueu sua mão para o monstro. — Sobe! — Felizmente, o lagarto compreendeu o que precisava fazer e se içou para a carona atrás do rapaz, que zarpou puxando as rédeas do quadrúpede, indo em direção para fora da cidade. 

— Naquela direção! — Toffee apontou para a esquerda e Marco seguiu seu comando, guiando o cavalo para correr para o caminho indicado pelo mais alto. — Onde aprendeu a cavalgar? — O monstro perguntou, curioso para saber as variadas habilidades do rapaz que a princesa de Mewni ofuscava no passado. 

O adolescente depois de perceber que estavam a uma distancia segura, puxou a guia do cavalo para fazê-lo caminhar e assim responder a pergunta do lagarto. — Eu fui para Terra do Nunca, sendo a dimensão da Hekapoo o tempo passa diferente lá, e assim para recuperar a tesoura dimensional da Star, eu morei naquela dimensão por uns 16 anos, mas voltando tanto Mewni ou para Terra, meu corpo volta a ter 15 anos novamente. — O moreno percebeu que estava falando demais e se envergonhou. — Enfim, eu sei pilotar com a minha moto dragão, Nachos, e já domei muitas criaturas enquanto vivia naquele mundo, então não deve ser muito diferente de um cavalo. — O garoto divagou, olhando para frente sem um interesse específico. 

— Bem, parece que você passou mais tempo na Terra do Nunca do que com a pessoa que foi o motivo de você ter parado naquele lugar. — Toffee fez uma observação sobre os fatos apresentados por Marco. 

Esse fato deixou o garoto intrigado, mas ele acreditou que valeu a pena consertar o que ele causou a Star, não deveria ter abusado de sua tesoura mágica interdimensional da garota. 

— Vendo por esse lado, você tem razão, mas para mim valeu a pena. Se for por um bom motivo podemos persistir até conseguir alcançar nosso objetivo, e eu ganhei uma tesoura para subtistuir a da Star, depois de todo o meu esforço. — O adolescente respondeu com sinceridade. Ele havia se orgulhado de si mesmo, por auferir consertar seu erro no passado. 

— Eu entendo muito bem seu ponto de vista, eu nunca desisti de destruir a varinha dos Butterflys e isso durou décadas. — O Septariano disse naturalmente e friamente. 

Então, eles praticamente tinham algo em comum? 

Marco queria saber o motivo do mais alto querer destruir a varinha da Star, mas resolveu não perguntar sobre, parecia um assunto delicado que com certeza seu inimigo não iria compartilhar a resposta. Com isso, resolveu esperar o momento adequado para questionar as atitudes do monstro. 

Eles deveriam chegar o mais rápido possível nas ruínas do castelo Avarius, então eles decidiram trocar de lugar para que Toffee ficasse comandando o cavalo, pois o mesmo iria saber os atalhos que deveriam se aventurar. Marco não pertencia a Mewni afinal, ele não conhecia corretamente o mundo que a partir de agora viveria, então era mais prudente deixar o lagarto tomar a liderança. 

* * *

— Bem, você finalmente vai me revelar o que viemos fazer aqui ou vai continuar de mistério? — O menino perguntou determinado enquanto descia do cavalo, Toffee estava abaixado perto de alguns escombros parecendo procurar alguma coisa. Marco queria acabar logo com essa situação, principalmente saber o fim que o esperava e o monstro escondendo o motivo do que vieram fazer aqui não ajudava em nada. 

— Eu preciso de um dispositivo, criado por mim, com o objetivo de criar portais interdimencionais, seu formato se parece com a arma Estrela da Manhã. — O Septariano disse jogando um pedaço de pedra, que estava em cima de uma pilha de destroços, para atrás de si mesmo. Ele estava ficando estressado com o garoto, então realmente havia desistido de esconder oque estava procurando, acreditando que o humano iria finalmente parar de falar e ajudá-lo na busca. 

— Obrigado, por responder....mas, porque não simplesmente usamos minha tesoura que eu mencionei no caminho anteriormente? — O moreno se sentiu meio atordoado por Toffee o responder tão diretamente e com tanta sinceridade, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de oferecer uma solução mais rápida a situação, então sem mais delongas procurou a tesoura em seus bolsos, mas se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ela não se encontrava em nenhum deles. 

— Como tem conhecimento, as tesouras dimensionais são criadas por um membro do Alto Conselho Magico: Hekapoo. Se viveu 16 anos na dimensão dela, você deve saber que ela sabe quem usa cada uma de suas tesouras e não podemos ser localizados de jeito algum. — O monstro explicou se virando para encarar o garoto, que desesperadamente estava procurando o objeto interdimensional em todos os bolsos pela segunda vez seguida. — Ao julgar pela sua cara, você está sem ela. — O monstro sorriu provocativamente, tentando não rir pela cara de chateamento que o adolescente direcionou para ele. 

— Não fique se achando só porque tem razão... Vamos achar essa porcaria logo. — O garoto tentou fugir do caminho que está conversa estava levando, era muita audácia o seu inimigo o provocar daquele jeito sendo que nem passaram um dia completo juntos. Enquanto procurava o dispositivo, ele aproveitava o momento de silêncio que estavam tendo, para pensar na razão pela sua tesoura ter desaparecido, até que se lembrou que deu seu casaco para a sua amiga no começo dessa confusão toda. 

— Não acredito que esqueci que minha tesoura estava no casaco, contudo, devido as circunstâncias tomara que a Star faça um bom uso dela. — O menino sussurrou para si mesmo se conformando com a situação, ele não poderia usá-la de qualquer maneira para não serem rastreados pela Hekapoo. 

— Encontrei! — O Septariano levemente elevou a voz, mostrando o dispositivo que parecia uma equipamento de guerra. 

— Você sabe como mexer nessa coisa? — O menino apontou e logo ficou mais surpreso ainda quando Toffee apertou o botão amarelo que havia no haste do objeto e o topo do mesmo abriu como uma flor, revelando um pequeno portal azul dentro dele. 

— Essa "coisa" fui eu que inventei, para a sua informação. Você não ouviu o que eu disse anteriormente? — O lagarto quase se sentiria ofendido pela sua criação ser chamada de "coisa" por um ser humano, se o mesmo não fosse tão ridiculamente distraído com base na extrema situação de perseguição que estavam vivendo. 

As bochechas do menino começaram a esquentar novamente em apenas um dia, isso já estava ficando absurdo, ele deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que o lagarto estava falando anteriormente. 

— Espera, você inventou um objeto, além das tesouras dimensionais, que pode te teletransportar entre as dimensões!? — O garoto tentou trocar de assunto para o Septariano esquecer da sua falta de atenção, mas quando assimilou sua própria pergunta o mesmo ficou levemente curioso sobre a habilidade do monstro saber exatamente como trabalhar para não ser localizado pela Alta Comissão Mágica. 

O lagarto percebeu que Marco estava tentando disfarçar sua falta de atenção, então resolveu não questionar, mesmo que no fundo quisesse ver como o adolescente iria lidar com as provocações. 

Pena, que não tinham tempo para brincadeiras. 

— Sim, mas sem mais delongas precisamos ir. — O lagarto estava receoso de ficar naquele lugar, cheio de destroços do Castelo Avarius, por mais tempo do que o necessário. Se aquela garotinha da realeza acordasse e não visse o seu elo precioso do lado, iria mandar inúmeras tropas só pra procurarem o adolescente. 

Com o objeto ativado, o monstro pressionou o botão novamente a fim de fazer o portal crescer até o tamanho desejado, igualando a situação a um balão aumentando de tamanho cada vez que se enche mais de ar. Assim que Toffee percebeu que estava em uma extensão aceitável para o seu corpo e de seu acompanhante passarem pela fenda, parou imediatamente de apertar o botão e lançou o portal para nenhum ponto específico, fazendo-o ficar suspenso no ar, quebrando as leis da física, para poderem atravessar. 

Antes que Marco pudesse assimilar o que estava realmente acontecendo, ele sentiu a cauda do lagarto envolver a sua cintura e jogá-lo em direção ao portal interdimensional. 

* * *

— Você ia ter muito trabalho se me avisasse de vez em quando? — O menino levantou do chão sujo, espanando o pó da sua roupa recém amarrotada. 

— Sim, daria bastante trabalho, pelo simples fato de você fazer um monte de perguntas desnecessárias. — O mais alto retrucou, fechando o portal apertando duas vezes no botão amarelo do dispositivo e cruzando os braços logo em seguida. 

O garoto iria responder o comentário de mal gosto do Septariano, até ficar impressionado pelo lugar que estavam. Era um castelo grandioso com as luzes naturais das vidraças da janela entrando pelo estabelecimento, iluminando o breu que estava lá dentro, as velas apagadas dos cadelabros e tochas empoeirados, dando a entender que ninguém morava lá por muito tempo. 

O que mais chamou atenção do menino, foram dois tronos velhos que tinha ali no final da grande entrada. 

— Bem, você encontrou esse lugar abandonado ou algo do tipo? — Marco nunca se perguntou como a vida do Toffee era antes de inventar de destruir a varinha da Star, e para ser honesto ele pensava que o lagarto fazia parte daqueles monstros que queria a varinha para si mesmo. 

— O Castelo é meu e sempre foi da minha família. — Toffe respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — E antes que invente de fazer mais perguntas, vamos para o que realmente interessa. — O Septariano olhou para o humano, que nesse momento já estava pensando na forma como iria morrer. — Eu proponho modificações em nosso contrato, se você aceitar. — O lagarto foi andando para perto de um dos tronos e se sentou. 

— Que tipo de modificações? — O adolescente se aproximou do Septariano para ouvir melhor sua proposta e se sentou no trono que estava vazio ao lado de Toffee. Era estranho o monstro desejar ter mais vantagens depois de conseguir o que queria. 

— Quero que seja minha experiência, por tempo limitado, até conseguir todos os dados sobre a sua mutação. — O lagarto se levantou do trono e se pôs na frente de Marco. Ele queria ter essa conversa importante olhando nos olhos do garoto, para ter certeza que o mesmo estava falando a verdade. Humanos são populares por serem poucos honestos. 

Não iria ser enganado tão facilmente de novo. 

— Eu? Experiência? Você só pode ter se enganado, eu sou só um humano comum, não tenho mutação nenhuma. — O menino achava toda essa situação um absurdo, ele sempre foi tão discreto em relação a isso. 

— Eu não erro. — Disse com convicção. Um sorriso vitorioso se formou nos lábios de Toffe, antes de continuar sua sentença. — Se você é apenas um simples humano, me responda uma coisa: O que iria fazer com aquele Mewniano idoso? 

O Marco percebeu o clima entre os dois pesar tanto que todas as palavras que poderia proferir ficaram instantaneamente presas em sua garganta, incapaz até mesmo de fazer algum som sair de sua boca, por tamanho choque devido as indagações de Toffee. Ele tentou esconder cegamente seu segredo, até de sua própria família e principalmente da Star, mas por nenhum deles suspeitarem não pensou na possibilidade do lagarto potencialmente descobrir. 

Não conseguiu se impedir de tremer levemente. 


	3. Capítulo Três

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem pela demora.  
> Para recompensar vocês eu trouxe um capítulo com 4 mil palavras!  
> Aproveitem, Obrigada por esperarem! 😭💗
> 
> Agradeço demais aos comentários da @Hennia que me deram motivação para escrever! Muito Obrigada! 🤧💕
> 
> E OBRIGADA A MINHA AMIGA POR CORRIGIR O CAPÍTULO! 😍🤝❤️

Toffee se lembrava como se fosse ontem, na grande sala de jantar do castelo Avarius, antes da Princesa Star aparecer afim de resgatar o seu garoto prudência de sua cela transparente 'quase' inquebrável.

Enquanto o Septariano tentava oferecer um sanduíche para o garoto, ele era um anfitrião respeitável, mesmo quando o convidado foi descaradamente sequestrado. O mesmo se espantou quando o humano negou rudemente as suas boas maneiras, e os olhos do mesmo foram tomados por uma coloração negra em milésimos de segundos.

Não passando despercebido pelo Septariano, ele tinha que continuar seu plano que já havia entrado em ação há décadas atrás, mas aquilo estranhamente despertou sua curiosidade em um nível descomunal, ele desejava estudar aquele ser que com certeza não era humano.

Dentro da varinha dos Butterfly, durante a sua pequena estadia infectando a magia, ele arranjou um jeito de modificar seu plano inicial para levar o moreno e de brinde fazer a herdeira de Mewni sofrer no processo.

E tudo isso nos leva a esse exato momento, onde monstro indaga o Mexicano tão francamente, o prendendo-o em respostas sem saídas e desesperadas.

Marco, que estava visivelmente incomodado, nunca imaginaria estar em tal situação com o 'malvado' da história e imaginar o que aconteceria dependendo de sua resposta, sentia sua cabeça começar a doer. 

– Conte a ele. — Ouviu a voz familiar mais uma vez, naquele dia, ecoar na sua mente. Tentando influência-lo em sua decisão, mesmo que tudo isso fosse culpa da mesma. 

Mas, ele não deixaria ela ganhar tão facilmente. 

— Eu não sei de que ângulo você estava me vigiando, mas eu não iria fazer nada com aquele senhor. — Afirmou tentando parecer confiante em sua mentira, endireitando sua postura no trono, continuou. — Eu só estava preso em meus pensamentos, pois estou só com o café da manhã na barriga e acho que imaginar uma bela refeição por um momento não teria problemas. — O moreno sorriu para dar mais consistência em seu argumento, tentando não diferir suas palavras para parecer convincente o suficiente aos olhos do mais alto. 

O Septariano estreitou seus olhos analisando cada movimento do adolescente, com o objetivo de encontrar algum resquício de caraminhola no que o outro estava a proferir. 

Infelizmente para Marco, ele tinha vários. Pelo simples fato de não conseguir parar de piscar nervosamente por cada palavra dita ou quanto suor não parava de produzir no momento. 

Se não controlasse suas emoções, Toffee, sem dúvidas, teria gargalhado com a falha tentativa do mexicano o enganar, mas queria saber quanto tempo o moreno conseguiria manter suas mentiras, então surpreendentemente concluiu que deveria mudar sua tática de jogo para uma menos evasiva. 

— Olha, eu acho que você não entendeu de maneira clara minhas intenções, queira me desculpar pelo meu comportamento anterior. — O Septariano disse, ajeitando sua gravata, para simbolizar que havia estabilizado suas emoções e acalmar o rapaz. – Bem, quando estiver pronto para falar sobre as modificações no contrato, me comunique que iremos discutir os termos imediatamente. 

Marco pensou nessa proposta, mas ainda receoso sobre seu destino, resolveu finalmente perguntar o que tanto o afligia desde do início de tudo isso. – O que exatamente iria ganhar com isso? Eu já aceitei o contrato anterior e não consigo pensar em nada de válido que poderia ganhar com essas "modificações". — Estava desconfiado isso era evidente, ele não iria aceitar nada sem saber quais vantagens teria. 

— Bem, se você admitir que não é humano, com as pesquisas que iremos realizar podemos responder questões sobre a mutação que nem você deve saber. — A afirmação de que Toffee conseguiria descobrir o que realmente era, fisgou o interesse de Marco. — Sem falar que depois de todas as informações que eu puder reunir, ganhará sua liberdade. — Os olhos do adolescente brilharam com essa afirmação inesperada. 

— Mas, o meu ponto aqui é: Se você é um ser humano, só precisa negar o contrato que eu mesmo o levo para a Terra. Você vai poder voltar a sua vida normal. — O lagarto realmente não gostava de forçar alguém a fazer o que ele deseja, era muito mais divertido jogar pela sorte ou manipular o suficiente ao ponto de não ter escolha. 

O menino desejava gritar de tanta alegria, o mesmo queria checar se a Star estava bem, não teve tempo de ver se ela acordaria do seu desmaio e com certeza sua família deve estar preocupada com ele neste momento. 

Quase estava aceitando o novo contrato oferecido, para ser ver livre das garras daquele monstro, mas sua mente o traiu, quando lembrou de algo que vinha tentando esquecer. 

O motivo dos seus pesadelos, os pecados que ele cometeu na Terra que nunca seriam perdoados por qualquer Deus ou pelo próprio Marco, o ser que nunca pensou que ouviria novamente voltou, depois da partida da Star para Mewni e despertou um lado imprestável, que não se orgulhava. 

O adolescente estava desesperado e talvez o Septariano pudesse o ajudar com seus problemas e os dois realmente ganhariam com isso, mas estava com medo de estar caindo em uma armadilha mental criada pelo vilão. 

Precisava de tempo. 

– Poderia me dar um tempo para pensar? — O moreno engoliu seco, não tendo muita certeza se essa era a resposta que o lagarto estava esperando. — Isso vai decidir como a minha vida será daqui para frente e não quero me arrepender da minha decisão no futuro. — Se levantou do trono, ficando em frente ao Toffee, com uma curiosa coragem que o invadiu quando olhou diretamente para um par de olhos amarelos. 

— Interessante... — Juntou as pontas de suas garras uma na outra, entrando em seus pensamentos. Parecia que esse pequeno "humano" iria dar mais trabalho para convencer a fazer o que ele quer, do que os capangas do Ludo e olha que foi até que fácil de fazer isso. — De quanto tempo precisa? — Ele não se importa de ir pelo caminho mais longo, ser imortal o ensinou que existem momentos certos de atacar, para tudo ocorrer de acordo com o plano. 

O menino precisava de um tempo não tão curto, mas não muito longo. — Um período de 72 horas. — Ouviu a voz ecoar em sua cabeça novamente. Quando estava indeciso ele, infelizmente, resolve escutá-la em raras ocasiões. 

Hoje, por exemplo. 

— Três dias, no máximo. No jantar do terceiro dia eu te dou uma resposta definitiva. — Ele suspirou quando finalmente o respondeu 

— Certo. — O Septariano disse por fim. Andou até o lado esquerdo deixando a frente do garoto finalmente livre. Simbolizando que não faria mais perguntas 

— Espera, você vai mesmo me deixar livre se eu decidir não fazer parte do acordo? — O menino andou em direção ao lagarto ficando três passos de distância do mesmo. Esperando a resposta ansiosamente, ele nunca imaginaria que Toffee o daria tanta liberdade assim, ainda estava desconfiado, mas levemente chocado.

— E porquê eu iria fazer algo contra sua vontade? — A elevação na voz do Septariano, fazia o parecer levemente ofendido com a pergunta, na visão do moreno, mas talvez fosse a sua mente tentando o enganar com falso sentimentalismo barato.

— Com aquele papo de "Eu a salvo se você concordar em ser meu." — O Mexicano fez aspas com os dedos. Era cômico dizer aquela grandiosa frase novamente, antes ela parecia assustadora, mas naquele momento era apenas besta.

O Septariano suspirou fundo lembrando que ele realmente disse aquela frase vergonhosa, só para ter um pequeno bônus em seu plano. — Eu disse aquilo só para encobrir minhas verdadeiras intenções e lhe oferecer o verdadeiro em um lugar mais calmo. — Isso era verdade, ele apenas não explicou que suas "verdadeiras intenções" são para Rainha Moon contar a sua filha exatamente em o que Marco concordou e ela ficar arrasada com a triste notícia.

— Oh.. — O moreno ainda ficava meio espantado, pelo monstro o responder com tanta sinceridade, mesmo que sua tentativa de ter razão fosse falha, o pegou de surpresa. — Bem enquanto ainda você não tem a minha resposta, vai me colocar em uma cela para passar a noite ou algo parecido? — Ele não queria admitir, mas estava cansado e queria pensar em sua decisão em um cômodo privado, mesmo que fosse em um lugar abafado, pelo menos seria seu espaço.

— Que tipo de monstro eu seria fazendo minha potencial experiência ficar no calabouço, você pode escolher qualquer quarto vago que encontrar, mas ficarei feliz de oferecer um tour até encontrar algo que lhe agrade. — O adolescente as vezes se esquecia que o termo "monstro" não era ofensivo em terras habitadas por monstros, levaria um tempo até se acostumar com isso, mas não deveria se atentar aos detalhes.

No momento, Toffee começou a guiá-lo para a direita da sala dos tronos onde havia um grande portão que parecia estar anos apodrecendo naquele lugar, como todo o castelo, surpreendentemente ele já estava aberto, o que Marco agradeceu mentalmente, pois aquele portão de madeira maciça parecia realmente pesado de empurrar. — No portão esquerdo da sala do trono é a sala de jantar, apenas te informando para não se perder. — O lagarto disse sem mais delongas, ele murmurou uma afirmação para o mais alto saber que estava ouvindo.

Depois de andar em um pequeno corredor, chegaram em um espaço com uma grande escada central de pedra escura, do seu lado havia duas portas de madeira fechadas, a escada levava para um segundo andar que era adornado por grades de varanda ligadas por pequenas paredes de pedra, que continham um pouco de musgo, para sustentar o lugar. Tudo isso estava sendo iluminado por algumas frestas no teto, pois as velas dos candelabros nas paredes estavam apagadas e desgastadas.

— Por trás dessas duas portas há uma sala de visitas que ás vezes era usada para reuniões emergências, subindo teremos o vislumbre de vários corredores e um deles contém os quartos de hóspedes. — O imortal continuou a explicar, enquanto Marco atrás do mesmo, estava se perguntando quem participava dessas reuniões, além do Septariano. Se isso era um castelo, porquê parecia ter sido abandonado e o único que parece viver aqui é Toffee.

Ele precisava investigar.

— Podemos entrar na sala de visitas? — O menino se arriscou perguntar.

O lagarto evitava entrar naquele cômodo por questões pessoais, se ele negasse com certeza ia parecer suspeito aos olhos do Mexicano, o suficiente para alastrar a recente curiosidade por aquele aposento, e isso com certeza era a última coisa que ele desejava.

— Claro. — Disse, forçando um sorriso convincente, estendendo a mão para frente, indicando para o garoto que poderia ir na frente.

Isso seria uma longa noite.

O mexicano surpreendentemente estava meio animado para adentrar na sala, pois tinha um bom pressentimento só não sabia explicar o porquê de estar assim naquele momento, talvez porquê com as descobertas que faria, ele poderia ajudar a Star e não seria um completo inútil, como se sentia a maior parte do tempo quando a mesma o salvava incontáveis vezes. Andou em direção a porta esquerda, sem pensar muito, e a empurrou levemente.

A sala era extensa e mal iluminada, mas dava para ver levemente uma mesa redonda perto da entrada, pois a iluminação natural da porta a invadia minimamente. — Vou pegar o candeeiro na dispensa, para podermos ver a sala melhor. — Toffee afirmou, achando que o garoto deu uma afirmação silenciosa, ele se virou para começar a se dirigir para a cozinha, que era do lado da sala de jantar.

Marco, na realidade só ouviu até "candeeiro", pois começou a pensar a onde ouvira aquela palavra antes, pois parecia antiga e lhe surgira a dúvida. — Ah, a senhora Skullnick falou uma vez, mas acho que era uma segunda-feira e ninguém ligava muito. — Ele concluiu.

Enquanto Marco devaneava sobre a Echo Creek. Toffee teve que atravessar o salão principal para chegar na 'irmã gêmea' da enorme porta, que se localizava do lado esquerdo dos tronos, quando completou o pequeno percurso e adentrou na sala de jantar que possuía uma enorme mesa empoeirada talhada em madeira, parou por um momento, pois finalmente havia caído a sua ficha que havia voltado ao castelo depois de muito tempo.

Aquele lugar sempre trazia lembranças de um tempo melhor que antes o fazia sorrir, mas no momento só o deixara com um gosto amargo desagradável na boca.

O lugar antes vivido, estava coberto de poeira, teias de aranha e não tinha luz adentrando, a fazendo ficar altamente abafada, ele não estava reclamando, pois estava da mesma maneira que ele deixou quando partira, mas a natureza morta na sala era notável.

A ignorância era uma bênção.

Dispersando seu devaneio, o Septariano decididamente escolheu manter o seu foco e novamente começou a andar até onde inicialmente pretendia , pois desconfiava que o humano pudesse xeretar o que não devia na sala de visitas. Finalmente adentrou no próximo cômodo: a cozinha. Todos os aposentos daquele velho castelo estariam mal iluminados, e aquele com certeza não ficava de fora, o monstro tinha esperanças que nas gavetas teria pelo menos algo para acender as demais velas. Enquanto vasculhava teve o desprazer de encontrar aranhas novamente, mas não se deixou ser impedido por aquelas criaturas asquerosas, na sua opinião altamente dispensáveis.

Bingo.

* * *

— Vamos ver o que essa pequena biblioteca tem a oferecer. — Disse o adolescente para si mesmo em voz alta, enquanto passava o dedo nas lombadas dos livros procurando algum título que pudesse ser interessante.

"A Grande Guerra"

— Esse parece realmente educativo. — A voz misteriosa se manifestou novamente, mas enquanto dialogava a mesma ia ficando menos grave, ecoando por toda mente do garoto.

Foi tudo, menos engraçado.

Ignorando de uma vez por todas aquela voz irritante, ele puxou o livro antes falado da prateleira, para o admirar: O livro era antigo, como tudo ao redor neste castelo, a capa era de couro e as letras que continham o título eram escritos com caneta tinteiro, os anos devem ter desgastado bastante o objeto que havia em mãos. Sem mais enrolações o mesmo resolveu abrir o livro para descobrir do que se tratava aquela leitura.

Vou começar esse relato para que todos saibam as dificuldades que passamos em meio a este confronto, espero que meus filhos tenham conhecimento de que seu pai esta disposto a fazer pelo bem deles, os Mewnianos não vencerão, eu juro pela minha vida e a de todos os meus companheiros semelhantes.

O moreno parou de ler, os flashes de memória invadiram sua mente para o dia que a Star queria comemorar o dia da Mewnipendencia, ela parecia animada e o mesmo queria ajudá-la a se sentir um pouco confortável longe de casa, mesmo que não tivesse um alto conhecimento sobre o que se tratava toda a sua comoção.

"...depois que reencenarmos o grande massacre dos monstros!"

— Os monstros são malvados, não são? — Ele perguntava para si mesmo em forma de sussurro com seus olhos mais abertos que o normal, em um pequeno choque, depois de ler um parágrafo do relato da guerra. A sua longa convivência com sua melhor amiga o fez ter a plena consciência que aquelas criaturas só queriam o poder que continha na varinha da Star, para talvez dominar o mundo?

"Eu sei que os monstros são malvados e tudo mais, mas isso me parece..."

— Mas, Toffee nunca quis a varinha da Star. — O menino completou a sua linha de pensamento, com inúmeras perguntas que surgiam, provavelmente o estresse sobre esse assunto não cessaria tão cedo.

"...injusto."

O adolescente se assustou quando sentiu algo de repente segurar seu ombro, o fazendo derrubar sem querer o livro no assoalho, causando um som estrondoso naquele obscuro castelo que sem dúvidas até uma agulha dando de encontro com o chão poderia ser perceptível. Aquele simples toque repentino fez os instintos do moreno se aflorarem, o levando a fechar sua mão esquerda em um punho e rapidamente se virando em uma incrível velocidade, levando o soco em direção a qualquer um que estaria atrás de si.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — Toffee perguntou calmamente, sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação com o soco que poderia ter levado, se Marco não parasse seu golpe no último segundo, chegando a milímetros longe de seu nariz.

— Me desculpe, você me assustou. — O menino disse envergonhado, desfazendo o seu punho. O mesmo percebeu que poderia ter ficado em um longo transe e nem viu o monstro se aproximar. — Eu estava distraído por causa de um livro, que encontrei por aqui. — O menino começou a dialogar sua justificativa por quase esfolar a face do Septariano, mas se deu conta que o lagarto se curava com uma rapidez impressionante e isso não importava tanto quanto ele imaginava.

— Lendo no escuro? — O lagarto se perguntou no momento que os lábios do adolesceste acabaram sua sentença. Humanos não enxergam no escuro, pelo menos foi o que ele percebeu depois de uma pequena visita a Terra, a sociedade humana não teria criado a energia eléctrica se tivessem essa característica em seu sangue. Ele encarou o moreno por alguns segundos, parecia que o garoto não tinha nenhum conhecimento sobre essa habilidade, pois nem tentou disfarçar o que estava fazendo antes dele chegar.

Essa informação certamente iria ser usada ao seu favor, mais tarde.

— Vejo que conseguiu encontrar o... — O Mexicano quebrou o contato visual entre os dois, achando o tópico perfeito para sair daquele silêncio constrangedor, pois notou a chama que Toffee trazia consigo era o que ambos precisavam para finalmente começar a iluminar esse breu que tomava todo o castelo, mas infelizmente pelo seu envolvimento com "A Grande Guerra" o fez esquecer o nome daquele objeto, que tanto lutou para lembrar onde havia ouvido falar sobre.

Que idiota.

— Candeeiro. Felizmente encontrei o frasco de querosene para mantê-lo aceso. Mas, se me permite perguntar: Qual foi o livro que chamou sua atenção? — O Septariano achou melhor continuar com esse assunto, ele estava secretamente curioso. Todos os livros contidos nessas estantes são escritos por Monstros, então nunca imaginaria que o cão de guarda da princesa se interessaria tanto por algum deles, a ponto de nem notá-lo com um candeeiro aceso em mãos.

— Ah. — O menino deu uma pequeno murmúrio de consentimento em resposta, para enfim virar e pegar o livro que havia deixado cair no piso. — Apenas um tema que sempre me perguntei sobre, mas nunca tive impulso de correr atrás das respostas. — Era a verdade, o menino confessava para si, enquanto esticava sua mão com a obra para o mais alto, mesmo que ele próprio teve interesse de ler o livro da Star sobre o Dia da Mewnipendencia, mas desde aquele dia o mesmo escolheu afundar suas dúvidas e curiosidades no fundo de sua mente, para nunca os trazer a tona.

Ele escolheu aceitar Mewni como era através dos olhos da Star.

— Meu momento histórico favorito. — A sua pitada de sarcasmo na voz do monstro, enquanto analisava o título da capa, era evidente e não era de se esperar menos, Marco meio que entendia agora. Não o suficiente para falar sobre o assunto com integridade, mas poderia ser possível sentir uma curta simpatia pelo mais alto. — Acho que eu poderia lhe emprestar esse livro, para você ter a chance de construir uma visão correta sobre... — Ele não queria referir suas terras com a nomeação que os Butterfly escolheram, mas era a única que o mais novo conhecia e esperava que o mesmo ampliasse seus conhecimentos sobre o assunto, para nunca mais falar essa palavra novamente. —...Mewni. — Disse em contragosto, devolvendo o livro para o moreno.

O Mexicano duvidava das intenções do lagarto, além de que ele ainda tinha três dias para concordar com toda aquela história sobre sua mutação. — Obrigado. — Segurando o livro contra o peito, ele agradeceu levemente pensando no quanto isso era arriscado, o seu estado de alerta gritava com a grande possibilidade de Toffee estar deixando ele ficar com o diário para conseguir um aliado que tinha a princesa como amiga, mas com tantos pós e contras rondando sua mente o mesmo resolveu que daria uma chance para aprender sobre Mewni usando esses meios, pois não tinha mais certeza qual era sua visão sobre aquele mundo.

— Sem mais delongas venha me ajudar a acender as velas desse lugar. — Por fim, o monstro acabou com aquele tópico, mas seu julgamento sobre isso estava vivo, o terráqueo o surpreendia com sua capacidade de melhorar seus planos a cada minuto, quem imaginaria que mesmo vivendo com a princesa ele se interessaria em saber a verdade revogada.

A barriga de Marco começou a doer, lembrando-o o quanto ele estava faminto. — Seu tempo está se esgotando garoto. — A voz misteriosa se fez presente novamente, o adolescente estava temendo este momento desde sua chegada a Mewni.

Ele tinha que tomar as rédeas.

Os olhos amarelos acompanhavam o garoto que sem nenhum pingo de hesitação levou o livro para a mesa de centro e tirou uma vela de um candelabro de parede, que se encontrava apagada até aquele momento. — Eu vou ficar por aqui. — O moreno informou para o Septariano com determinação, enquanto ligava o pavio da vela em sua mão na chama do candeeiro. — Você me assegurou que eu poderia escolher qualquer lugar que eu desejasse para descansar. — Toffee ouvia o adolescente tão atentamente que esqueceu de ajudar o mesmo a acender os candelabros. — Então, saiba que eu escolhi esta sala. — Marco se virou capturando a atenção do mais velho para si, ele havia acabado de acender as velas de apenas um lampadário, o que já era o suficiente para iluminar um canto da sala em que os dois se encontravam.

O seu tempo estava acabando.

— Eu lhe dei minha palavra, não dei? — Isso seria um desafio, individualmente na opinião do lagarto. A última coisa que queria, era o moreno vivendo na sala de visitas, bem o lugar que nem ele sabia todos os segredos, que havia grandes chances de possuir, mas apostava que o garoto escolheu o lugar com base na extensa área de livros sobre Monstros que essa sala possuía.

Quem era ele para impedir o início de um progresso, mas teria que ficar de olhos abertos.

— Ótimo, eu preciso imediatamente descansar agora. Eu posso iluminar o resto dos candelabros sozinho. — Isto claramente era um subterfúgio, ambos sabiam disso, mas o adolescente rezava para que o Septariano concordar com essa desculpa esfarrapada e ir logo embora.

— Esta bem. — O menino estava ligeiramente chocado pelo mais velho concordar tão imediatamente assim, ele tinha que admitir o dia realmente estava sendo cheio de surpresas. — Devo elogiá-lo por ter uma grande sorte, Senhor Marco. Eu infelizmente tenho um assunto inadiável esta noite e não poderia ficar por muito tempo. — O monstro tirou um relógio de bolso prateado do seu paletó afim de checar as horas. Assim, o Mexicano sentiu todo o espanto anterior sair do seu corpo depois de ouvir a justificativa de Toffee por ser tão compreensivo. — Estou de saída, deseja algo para a jantar? — Realmente um cavalheiro, o adolescente admitia, se não fosse tão traiçoeiro quanto a serpente do Éden.

— Não será necessário, estou sem fome. — Deu um leve sorriso acolhedor. Claro, seu estômago doendo gritaria ao contrário, mas não havia outra alternativa sobrando a não ser mentir descaradamente.

Assim, Toffee se foi, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando finalmente estava sozinho na saleta, o moreno se deu conta que suas pernas estavam tremendo, não suportando mais o seu próprio peso, elas cederam ao chão. Estava muito fraco. — Eu consigo mais um dia. — Disse para si mesmo, não muito alto. Não tinha certeza se o Septariano já havia saído do castelo e não queria fazê-lo cogitar a ideia de dar meia volta. — Porque me fez negociar três dias, se você sabia que estava tão perto? — Não podia acreditar que não havia maneiras de contornar o desastre iminente.

— Exatamente por isso. — A voz disse convencida, Marco podia sentir o sorriso da mesma por toda a sua maldita alma.

Penumbra.

* * *

Aquela noite estava silenciosa. O vento frio soprava e poderia chegar a incomodar o lagarto se não estivesse com o seu reluzente terno, sem qualquer amasso ou sujeira. O mesmo havia acabado seus propósitos no momento e pretendia voltar ao castelo o mais rápido possível, que tipo de anfitrião deixariam seu hospede no primeiro dia da sua estadia?

O lagarto apertou o botão do criador de portais.

— Ele chegou. — Os olhos cintilaram na escuridão.

Quando Toffee chegara no castelo o mesmo automaticamente fechou o portal, estranhando o grande silêncio que estava presente no local, estava acostumado com a calmaria, mas era incomum sendo que era para estar presente um segundo ser vivo no lugar. Andou em direção ao "quarto" do garoto.

O som dos seus sapatos repercutiam por toda a moradia.

A entrada estava entreaberta. Não havia nenhum indício que o menino estava na sala de visitas, mas por costume bateu na porta. Sem resposta. Empurrando levemente a madeira, olhou vagamente para o compartimento, as velas estavam apagadas novamente e tudo que restava era a escuridão. — Ele não seria tão desprovido de inteligência assim. — O lagarto pensou, ele duvidava que o adolescente poderia tentar fugir, depois de dá-lo a opção de ir embora desde que ele pisou neste lugar. Algo estava errado.

Estalo.

Realmente fazia um tempo desde a época que tentaram o machucar com um objeto pontiagudo, mas aqui estava ele novamente: Se não tivesse impedido a faca, que foi atirada para sua direção no meio da viagem, o mesmo teria que regenerar seu olho esquerdo, sua paciência para dores desnecessárias era curta.

— Você realmente tem uma bela pegada. — Seguiu o som da voz provocativa até a varanda do segundo andar. Não havia como identificar exatamente quem era, pois estava noite e as frestas pouco iluminavam com a luz do luar, mas tinha certeza que o elemento estava andando pelo som de seus passos. — Pelo jeito, a Rainha Moon deve ter seus motivos para te temer. — A risada ecoou por todo estabelecimento.

— E quem você seria? — Uma pergunta simples. Fundamental para seu próximo passo. O Septariano tinha suas inúmeras suspeitas, mas precisava de uma confirmação.

Por bem ou por mal.

— Como você me chamou antes... — Fingiu pensar, afim de irritar o lagarto. — ...mutação? — Completou sua pergunta lentamente, sorrindo. — Se bem que se referir a mim dessa maneira, sendo que eu tenho um nome é bastante rude. — A figura nas sombras parou e sentou na varanda, encarando o Septariano.

— Marco? — Se perguntou Toffee, não estava preparado para essa mudança de paradigmas. — Você é auto consciente? — Indagou para a anomalia. Surpreendente, para dizer o mínimo. Abaixou sua guarda, não pretendia machucar quem teria as respostas para sua pesquisa.

— Sim, eu sou! — O ser elevou a voz em animação, se inclinando onde havia um feixe de luz que sobrepôs metade do seu rosto. Era o rosto de Marco, mas seus olhos tão negros que parecia que a sua pupila se estendeu por toda a sua visão, sendo quase impossível adivinhar para onde estava olhando se não tivesse dirigido sua palavra ao mais velho. — Mama Star me fez sob medida, se ela não fosse tão detestável eu até agradeceria. — Rio levemente de sua própria frase, passando o dedo na outra faca que estava em suas mãos.

— A Star o criou? — O Septariano perguntava-se, existiam muitas peças faltando neste quebra-cabeça e esperava que com a entrada de uma nova peça no seu tabuleiro, essas lacunas fossem preenchidas.

— Enfim, — A voz da mutação, antes animada e juvenil, mudou para mais séria em instantes. — Sinto muito lhe informar, mas esse corpo também é meu. — Sorriu largamente. — Então, basicamente qualquer resposta de afirmação ou negação de Marco sobre o contrato, só vale cinquenta por cento. — Era a verdade, o adolescente podia ter maior controle, mas não anulava a existência da anomalia.

Ele também estava ali.


End file.
